Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multimedia device and a method for controlling the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
In succession to standing device, such as PC (Personal Computer), TV (Television), and so on, the evolution of mobile devices, such as smart phones, Tablet PCs, and so on, is remarkable. Although standing devices and mobile devices have initially been evolving in each of their respective fields by being differentiated from one another, such fields have become non-distinctive with the recent advent of the digital convergence boom.
Recently, a display device frequently tends to be controlled through a specific application (e.g., a remote controller application) saved in a memory of a mobile terminal (e.g., a smartphone, etc.).
However, according to an existing technology, when a plurality of persons watch a specific content using a single display device, since information notification for another content is displayed on a display unit, it may cause a problem of interrupting a plurality of the persons in watching the specific content. To solve this problem, the demand for a method of providing a user-customized notification in a multi-user environment and controlling a display device through the user-customized notification is increasingly rising.